


Fears

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Growing Up, Poetry, Slice of Life, Unhappy Ending, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: This is a poem about changing fears as we age.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fears

**Author's Note:**

> This was something on my mind with the pandemic going on and the rising fear from it. I wanted to explore what fear looks like for me. If these topics unsettle you, please don't read. They're only mentioned but they are there. Stay safe!

Fears,  
As a kid,  
Just a monster in the closet,  
Or under the bed,  
A nasty bully,  
A bad grade,  
Parents being disappointed or mad.

As an adult,  
Self worth,  
Money problems,  
Permanent disability,  
Violence aimed against us,  
Sickness,  
Old age,  
Trauma,  
Less time,  
Dying alone.  
This is what we fear now.

Fears growing and changing,  
With us,  
Against us.  
Will these fears ever go?  
Stronger,  
Must be stronger.  
Then they’ll go away.  
Like that one song about the rain.

Denial,  
Denial of fears,  
Of losing faith,  
Plaguing the human race.  
Where do we go?  
Who do we turn to?  
Fears, fears, everywhere.

Fears,  
Changing and growing,  
Always there.  
Lurking like a monster,  
Under the bed.


End file.
